1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for frequency calibration or frequency adjustment as well as a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance tomography, system calibration or frequency calibration is one of the first steps to be carried out prior to the actual MR measurement (diagnostic data acquisition). In general, it is assumed that water supplies the highest peak value in a frequency spectrum created in the system calibration, so that the systems according to the state of the art record only the highest peak value and assign that value to the resonance frequency of the water. In some applications, for example magnetic resonance tomography of the female breast, however, water may not exhibit the highest peak value since, for example, fat or silicone generate a higher peak value, which then leads to a faulty frequency calibration.